101 Ways To Embarrass Nobita
by chibi kona-chan
Summary: Guide of how to embarrass Nobita!
1. 1 to 38

101 Ways To Embarrass Nobita

Numbers 1 - 38

1. Tell him he doesn't have some new thing in the market.

2. Tell him he has set a world record for the most zeros on a report card.

3. Make him play baseball with Shizuka in the audience.

4. Make him play soccer with Shizuka in the audience.

5. Tell him to do his homework in front of everyone.

6. Tell him to solve 3 x 4.

7. Tell him he set a world record for crying.

8. Shoot a video of him when he is being chased by a dog.

9. Force him to fight a cat.

10. Throw him in shallow water and let him think he's drowning.

11. Take photos of him looking in Shizuka's bathroom.

12. Make him call Shizuka to his house for a sleepover and let him fall on her when they're sleeping.

13. Make him see Shizuka's underclothes.

14. When he is flying, break his take copter (bamboo copter) and make him break Shizuka's roof.

15. Make him take part in the 100m dash/110m hurdles.

16. Make him go to gym class.

17. Push him into a gutter.

18. Tell him to swim in front of everyone.

19. Tell the whole cast that Nobita is a pervert.

20. Show him a pen and tell him it's an injection. Watch while he gets scared and then tell him it's a pen.

21. Make him an april fool!

22. Make him wear a skirt.

23. Make him act like 'Bakabon no Papa'

24. Ask him to solve 9/3.

25. Tell him to lay an egg

26. Tell him the AC remote is the gadget remote.

27. Force him into thinking he passed 5th grade when he actually failed.

28. Fool him into thinking Shizuka is calling him to eat cookies.

29. Tell him there's a 50% off offer when he goes shopping.

30. Give him a 'jack-in-the-box' in front of Shizuka.

31. Force him to walk around with bear ears on his head.

32. Make him do the monkey dance in front of Shizuka, Giyan and Suneo.

33. Force him to act like a cat.

34. Force him to walk around with rabbit ears on his head.

35. Force him to walk around with cat ears on his head.

36. Force him to walk around with dog ears on his head.

37. Force him to walk around with a fake tail behind him.

38. Push him down the stairs and make him land on his mom.


	2. 39 to 60

101 Ways To Embarrass Nobita

Make him go into the girls toilet.

Make him go into the girls changing room.

Make him sit in a stroller.

Drop an egg on his head.

Tell him there's a ghost behind him. Watch as he gets scared and then tell him there's no ghost.

Tell him he should go back to first grade.

Show Shizuka, Jyan and Suneo the video you shot earlier about Nobita being scared of a dog.

Make him take a second grade exam in front of everyone and laugh when he fails.

Scare him with a dinosaur dummy and then laugh and tell everyone about it.

Make him sleep on Jyan.

Make him lay an egg on Jyan's head.

Make him draw a picture of Shizuka.

Make him draw a flower.

Make him colour a baby's colouring book and laugh at the result.

Ask him to use a computer.

Ask him to write the alphabet in order (english)

Tell him to play with a rubiks cube

Scare him with a fake earthquake.

Tell him that kidnappers want to kidnap him and they're coming to his house.

Scare him with a fake gun.

Scare him with a fake sword.

Scare him with a fake bow and arrow.


	3. 61 to 101

101 Ways To Embarrass Nobita

Make him wear a burnt shirt

Make him fight Ken'ichi from Ninja Hattori (kun)

Make him fight Mitsuo from Pa-man (Perman)

Make him fight Asari from Asari chan

Make him fight Kiteretsu from Kiteretsu

Make him fight Tongari from Kiteretsu

Make him fight Korosuke from Kiteretsu

Make him fight Ganko from Pa-man (Perman)

Make him roam around in a bunny suit

Make him roam around in a clown suit

Make him roam around in a teddy bear suit

Make him play dodge ball

Make him cosplay as a stupid person

Make him sing in front of people

Make him wear a dress/frock

Make him play with dolls

Make him play badminton on New Years Day with Shizuka

Tell him he's going to become an animal for 10 days, laugh when he's scared

Make him ride his bicycle in front of people

Make him go on the ferris wheel

Make him watch a horror movie, you will laugh and he will be so scared that he will turn white and pee in his pants

Steal his train ticket, he will think he lost it

Make him play volleyball

Make him join a band

Make him join a sports club at school

Tell him to sing the english alphabet song

Scare him with a tiger dummy

Make him use bleach (laundry product) on his hair instead of bleach (hair product)

Make him take part in a thumb wrestling competition

Make him take part in an arm wrestling competition

Make him sleep during an interview

Make him cook dinner

Tell his teacher that he bunked gym class

Tell him to build a plastic model

Tell him to ice skate in front of people

Tell him to do roller skating in front of people

Tell him to do a handstand

Force him to eat worms

Tell him to write an essay

Tell him to do stilt walking

Scare him with a fake shark.


End file.
